Reicheru the Yokai Spirit (Another)
Biography Another Reicheru (Born November 15, 1599-Died December 5, 1613) is Reicheru's Another counterpart, she was killed by Another Mario Todaro III, not by hanging, but removal of the reproductive system, History Another Reicheru was born in Another Japan to Another Satoko and Toshio Chaiko, like their normal counterparts, she also had an ovarian cyst that was removed when she was 13, in Demonic Power Elementary and Junior High School, she enjoyed the solitude, not hanging out with others or very sociable, she often stayed alone and never hanged out, when she was 14, kidnappings occoured, Another Reicheru had gotten into a fight with her mom, and stayed after school to watch the rain in the Fire room, and she talked to a teacher about the incident, who then left the room to call her mother about how upset she was, and then Mario Todaro III came, she tried to send her home, but his true purpose was to kill her and rape her, she kidnapped the girl, and destroyed her kimono, and stabbed in the womb a 15-20 times, and removed her reproductive system, she never got to say goodbye to her parents or her teacher who helped her. Aftermath Her mother thought "Only If we argued on another day." while sobbing over the happiest picture of her, deceased, 14-year old daughter, a memorial was set up at their home, Another Reicheru still loved her parents, even years after. Abilities She has the same abilities as her Normal counterpart, execpt the attacks are the opposite color, the red-yellow fire attacks are blue-light blue and vice versa Intrests Likes #Pokémon #Marilou the Otter #Video Games #Rock Music Dislikes #Death #The Another Villains #Another Nicholas Birou-Jennings flipping her skirt and being a pervert #Her Pikachu plush getting lost or stolen Appearance Another Reicheru is a teenage girl of an tall height and average weight, Instead of a kimono, which was destroyed when thrown into a fire, leaving her nude until WWII, where she stole a WWII-era Japanese uniform, that is black with gold piping with a skirt with gold ends with a cape with the same colors, similar to Another Kazuki, execpt with swords, her eyes are red instead of brown, there is bloodstains on her skirt and very little blood of her top from her reproductive system getting torn out, but are rarely noticable. Her most trademark feature is the large Pikachu plush she holds in her arms, which was stolen three times in the Theory Animated series. Quotes 違う！お願いし停止！私は死にたくない！ (Translation: No! Stop, please! I don't want to die!) ~ Another Reicheru's final moments. 私はあなたを殺すでしょう！あなたは****私を聞く蔡英、私はあなたがたの神****頭をはがし、そしてあなたの子宮を刺すつもりだ！ (Translation: I will kill you! you f***ing hear me, I'm going to tear off your god d*** head, and stab your womb!) ~ Another Reicheru yelling at Normal Stacie over a Pikachu plush. ただ、私の****のピカチュウのぬいぐるみを私に与え、私はテレビを見てのため、息子****あなたの神を罰する必要はありません、それはちょうど----**** 蔡英とんでもないです！ (Translation: Just give me, my d*** Pikachu plush, I don't need to punish your god d*** son, for watching TV, That's just----f***ing ridiculous!) ~ Another Reicheru to Normal Giuseppe. Personality Unlike the normal Reicheru, she is Yandere and Tsundere, and is shown to be very warlike, and unlike her, she only speaks Japanese, she likes most of Reicheru's interests, unlike her, she haunts DPSoP's Another Counterpart, Demonic Power Junior and Elementary School, when she was alive and in Demonic Power Elementary and Junior High, she seemed shy and withdrawn, blocking her attention from anyone, she usually sat on her own and never had any friends and was quite unpopular with the students, she was a target for bullies, but they usually got beaten up by her, despite this, she did very well in school, she is often annoyed by Another Kazuki's murderous, sociopathic, annoying behavior to his Normal counterpart, despite this, she loves him. She is shown to get into violent and tearful tantrums if PETA protests Pokemon, she wants them to stop protesting Pokemon. However, Marilou tries to calm her down. Trivia *Her favorite food is onigiri. Category:Females Category:Girls Category:Ghosts Category:Japanese Ghosts Category:Another Counterparts Category:Girls from Japan Category:People from Japan Category:Murder Victims Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Former Villians Category:Allies Category:People who died before the events of Supernanny: The Theory of Nicole